Forbidden
by Experiment 516
Summary: A mysterious stranger appears on the steps of the Fairy Tail guild. She has a different scent about her, or Natsu seems to think. It turns out that she is another dragon slayer, and the only person alive that practices Consuming magic. It is both forbidden and a lost magic. Almost everyone believes there is something more to her than meets the eye, but just how much is she hiding
1. Chapter 1

_Once upon a time, there was a little girl. She remembers nothing before the unknown dragon came to her rescue. The dragon had a dark blue hide and black underbelly and talons. He taught her how to use Consuming magic and protected her for years. When she was young, she wore a white, flowing dress. As she got older, she dressed all in black to match her dragon. On the night before the unknown dragon disappeared, he gave her a plant with blue leaves and a black stem, the colour of his scales. He told her to eat it and she didn't question him._

_The next morning, her dragon had disappeared. She was left alone, nothing told her where her dragon had went. She walked all over the woods, looking, but no she didn't find anything._

_She walked so far, she reached a small town. However, the minute she entered, the people chased her out. She didn't understand why, but she still ran away. Soon, it was midday, and the sun was scorching. She looked around for a water source, and found a small stream._

_While she was splashing water on her face, she discovered why the people of the town acted that way towards her._

_She had black scales around her eyes and her eyes were scalene and the pupils weren't circular, but closer to being slitted. She touched the scales, they were leathery, like the underbelly of a dragon._

_That night, she went back to the village and stole a bolt of enchanted cloth that would mold to her face and stay there and a pair of scissors._

_She stood up a little while later with a mask adhered to her face by magic. She walked across Fiore, stopping in the most powerful guilds to gain more magic._

_This girl is real._

_Her name is Usurphrix, and this is the story of how she came to join Fairy Tail, and the story of her end._

* * *

><p><strong>Hi everyone...Experiment 516 here... So...sorry I haven't been posting at all. Things have been really hectic with semester tests and studying and all of that crap. And recently I've been introduced to the Fairy Tail fandom. Unfortunately...I fell in love with it and am now obsessed... Hooray...another new story to update...oh well. Enjoy!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

"Shut your mouth, you frozen stripper!"

"You started it, hotheaded freak!"

"Why you-!"

The pink-haired dragon slayer launched himself at the half-naked ice mage. Their fight was soon lost in a comical dust cloud.

A tall woman dressed in armour grabbed both scuffling wizards by their collars. "Knock it off, both of you!"

"Yes mam…" they both mumbled. She dropped both of them on the ground.

Erza flicked her hair over her shoulder. "Can you really find nothing better to do than fight?"

"Well Lucy's sick, and we aren't going to take another hov without her," Natsu said, shrugging, "She needs the rent money. So, we really don't have anything better to do."

"You could go look at the board and find something for when Lucy gets back. We'll all need to take another job soon," Erza suggested.

The door to the guild hall opened a crack. Natsu and Gray looked over, hoping to see Lucy. Unfortunately, it wasn't her.

There was a girl, about their age in completely black attire. Black tanktop, a pair of black gloves, black skintight pants, and a black mask covering the skin around her eyes. They could tell she was nervous. Her eyes darted around, somewhat like a cornered animal.

"Who's that?" Gray whispered.

"I don't know, but she has some amazing magic energy. It's almost like she stole it or something. I've never felt any wizard with that much power," Erza whispered.

"Yeah, there is something off about her," Natsu sniffed the air, "she smells wrong."

"She smells wrong? What is that supposed to mean?" Gray asked.

"I don't know. It's just that there's something off…" Natsu trailed off. "Let's go say hello!" he burst out.

He got to his feet and sprinted after the girl.

"Wait! You said yourself there was something wrong with her!" Gray leaped at Natsu, who was just about to introduce himself to the unknown person.

* * *

><p>Natsu walked over to the girl and gave her his biggest smile. "Hi! I'm N-," he started to say before someone tackled him from behind. Natsu mumbled something unintelligible.<p>

"You certainly have some...eccentric friends, hm?" the girl offered her hand with a small smile.

"Yeah," Natsu smiled and took her hand, "you could say that, and before I was interrupted, I was going to introduce myself. My name is Natsu Dragneel."

"Nice to meet you. My name is-"

Gray picked himself up off the floor. "My name is Gray Fullbuster."

"I'm U-"

Erza ran over. "I'm Erza Scarlet."

The girl glared at Erza. "So you're Tatanya."  
>Erza stepped back, slightly unnerved by the look in the girl's eyes. It was power-hungry and cold. As soon as it was there, it was gone, and there was just a girl with her odd blue eyes.<p>

"Well, before I'm interrupted again, I'm U-"

Happy flew over. "I'm Happy!"

The girl rubbed her eyes. "May I speak now?" she asked, obviously annoyed.

Everyone nodded, Natsu apologised.

"My name is Usurphrix, but you can call me Rix for short."

"So, what brings you here? You don't have the mark of a guild, so it can't be guild business," Erza said, smiling. It was a fake smile, and honestly, she wasn't buying into this whole thing, whatever it was. _There is something off about her. We shouldn't trust her._ Erza thought.

"Well, in all honesty," she said, fingering her long black hair, "I was wondering if I could join your guild. Do you think I could talk to your guild master?"

"I don't th-"

"Sure, of course you can talk to Gramps!" Natsu said, flashing his smile again.

Rix flashed a smile of her own. "Thank you so much."

Natsu dragged her up three flights of stairs and down a long corridor.

"Here, Gramps is in here. You'll have to come out and tell me what he says! Maybe if he says yes, you can join our team!" Natsu opened a door and shoved her through. She turned around and held up a finger in protest and opened her mouth to say something. Natsu responded by widening his smile and slamming the door in her face, closing her inside.

* * *

><p>"Natsu, I don't think that was a good idea."<p>

"Why not? If she get's in, she'll need someone to show her the ropes, won't she?"

"Someone else can do it, I don't trust her."

"You just met her!"

"She just doesn't seem...right."

"I agree with Erza, there's something not right about her."

"You too Gray? Just leave her alone." Natsu didn't know why he was getting so defensive. It wasn't like he knew her… He was acting like he did if anyone ever insulted or hurt Lucy...

Before he could open his mouth and say anything else, the door opened and Usurphrix stepped out with a big grin on her face.

"I'm in!" she said, high-fiving Natsu.

"Great! You can join our team for now!" Natsu dragged her back down the corridor and stairs before Erza or Gray could say anything otherwise.

A young woman in a long maroon dress walked up from behind the bar with a large smile on her face. Apparently smiling was something you had to do to go unnoticed here. Usurphrix took mental not of it. "Hi, I'm MiraJane. Where would you like your tattoo and what color?" she asked politely.

Usurphrix thought about it for a moment. "Black, and on the side of my neck."

"Are you sure? We can't change it once it's there."

"I'm sure."

Mira nodded and pressed the stamp to her neck. "There you go! You're now an official member of Fairy Tail!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, I know this isn't the best, I'm still getting a feel for the characters in Fairy Tail...I've only just started watching. And I'm sorry for the lack up updates...I need to get back into the swing of things. But anyways, see all of you later with another update! (Hopefully on time!)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, look! I'm now an official member!"

"That's great! You can join our team until you get the hang of how things work here! We're going to pick a job here and then take to up when my other friend, Lucy gets back. Do you want to help us pick?"  
>"I'd love to, just let me go wash my hands quick, someone ran into me and dumped their beer all over me. It didn't get on my clothes, but now my hands are all sticky." Usurphrix walked away and let herself into the bathroom in the girl's dormitory.<p>

She turned on the water from the tap and rubbed her hands together with a dollop of soap. Pink bubbles flowed down the drain. She wrinkled her nose in distaste. Pink was a colour associated with weak-minded females. There was a reason she always wore black, well, more than one.

Usurphrix heard the door open behind her. As she dried her hands, someone stepped up beside her. She turned, readying one of the sickening smiles everyone here seemed to be wearing so often. She met with a pair of eyes full of distrust and a head of bright red hair; Erza Scarlet.

"I don't know what you want or who sent you here, but now this. You don't want to mess with Fairy Tail. It will be the last mistake of your life."  
>"Don't worry Erza, dear," she said as fi she were talking to a small child who had done something ridiculous, " the only thing I was is to become a better wizard, and I need a guild to help me with that." The way she said the last part was all wrong, and it made Erza's skin crawl.<p>

"And just so you know, I will be talking to the master about my suspicions," Erza said, beginning to turn away.

"I'm not worried _Tatanya_," she said, venom sharpening the tone in her voice, "I'm fairly certain the _master_ approved of me the first moment we met."

A small puff of breath escaped Erza's lips. What had this monster done to the master? "What have you done? If you've done anything to him, I'll make you pay!" Erza said, voice rising in her anger.

"I didn't do anything, he just took a shine to me, that's all."

Erza stepped forward so that their noses here almost touching.

"Let me make this perfectly clear. I do not trust you, and I will be watching. If you do anything that could disgrace our guild or harm any of the members, I will make sure you don't live to see the next day."

Usurphrix put a hand on Erza's cheek, an oddly remote look in her eyes. "Requipping magic. So much power, what a waste," she said, and walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>Erza followed a moment later. She reentered the guild hall to see Usurphrix, Natusu, and Happy looking at the request board, laughing and talking like old friends. She watched as the girl poked a pale finder at the Dragon Slayer's tanned arm. Erza could hear her worlds as if they were being shouted at her. "Dragon Slayer magic. That's good in a fight. YOu have so much power, it's absolutely marvelous."<br>Natsu looked at her a moment before grinning. "Yeah! How'd you know, Usurphrix?" he said, stumbling slightly over her name.

Usurphrix laughed at his nearly correct pronunciation of her name. She cupped her hand a gold flame appeared. "It's not hard to recognize a fellow dragon slayer," she laughed again, " and you can call me Rix."

* * *

><p>"Whoa! You're a Dragon Slayer too? That's awesome!"<p>

"I sure am!"

Natsu's eyes went even wider. "What was the name of the dragon?"

Rix stared at him.

"The dragon!" Natsu persisted, "the name of the dragon that taught you Dragon Slayer Magic!"

"I-" she stammered, caught off guard, answered the question honestly, "I don't know. He never told me."  
>Natsu didn't look the slightest bit deterred. "Was he big, and red?"<p>

Something clicked in her mind. This carefree, childish, _powerhouse_ was desperately searching for this dragon. This was something easily used as leverage.

"Yes!" she exclaimed, "do you know where he went? I miss him so much!"  
>"I don't know where he went, I was hoping you could tell me," Natsu said, his demeanor changing drastically.<p>

She put a comforting hand on his shoulder and asked, "What was his name? He never told me."

"Igneel. His name was Igneel."

"So that's why your last name is Dragneel."

"Yeah," Natsu's eyes brightened again, "When did you see him last?"

Rix smiled inwardly. This was just too easy, it almost hurt. The only complication was Tatanya. This pink-haired idiot was too trusting. She subconsciously wondered if anyone had ever told him that.

"Only a little while ago. He just...left one day, I haven't seen him since."

"How long ago?" Natsu said practically bouncing off the walls.

"Only a few months," she said, "out in the Phoenix Mountains."

Natsu blinked in surprise. "All the way out there? You must have walked a long ways."

Her eyes widened a little, that was too suspicious, but now she had to stick with her story. "Yeah, I did. It's taken me weeks to get here. I heard about how amazing Fairy Tail was, and I wanted to see if I could join."

Natsu smiled, suspicion falling from his face like a mask. "Well we have to go find him! Right now!" he said, grabbing her pale arm and beginning to pull her towards the door.

"Aye sir!" Happy shouted, wings sprouting from his back.

She pulled away, not liking the feeling of being pulled forcibly dragged somewhere. Natsu stopped and looked at her in confusion.

"What's wrong? We need to find Igneel!"

Rix floundered for an answer, "I, um, I-," thankfully said answer fell on top of Natsu's head in the shape of a blue-winged cat.

"What about the rest of the team? They'll wonder where we went!"

"Happy's right!" Rix chimed in, "we should take the rest of your team, that way, we'll stand a better chance of finding him. More people, more ground covered."

Natsu grumbled but didn't protest. "Hey, popsicle!" Natsu shouted at Gray.

"You tryin' to pick a fight with me, flame-for-brains?"

Rix stepped between the two angry wizards. "Natsu and I are going to look for Igneel, I saw him a few months ago in the Phoenix Mountains and he wanted his team to come."

Gray shrugged. "Sure, I'll come. Where's Erza? She'll want to come too."

Rix's plans shattered. "Erza is part of your team?"

"Yeah, she is," said Gray, looked suspicious, "Why does it matter?"

She waved her hand, trying to diffuse the tension. "No reason. Just curious."

That wouldn't do at all. Erza would be suspicious from the beginning. She was smart, Erza might just blow the plan that had been in progress for months. This had just gotten a whole lot harder.

"I'm right here."

Rix jumped.

Erza smiled.

"Wait! What are you doing with all of the stuff?" Rix said gesturing to Erza's massive wagon filled with trunks and boxes.

"All of my things," she turned to face Rix full on with a dangerous glint in her eyes, "we're going on a quest, aren't we?" She was almost daring Rix to argue with her.

"Yes," she said, fuming on the inside, yet plastering an innocent smile on her face, "we are."

* * *

><p><strong>Hi, Experiment 516 here. Yes, late again, I know. I am so sorry, and I'm really bad at getting back into the swing of things... I hope you all understand, and I made it a bit longer than I was going to originally! Enjoy everyone!<strong>


End file.
